In Need of a Friend
by Fizzy Pop
Summary: Six year old Daisuke get's caught in a thunder storm after school one day.. who will come "rescue" him? For hermionE Yagami' Ken friendship fic contest.


A/N: For hermionE Yagami's Ken friendship contest ^^;  
  
  
  
In Need of a Friend  
by MintChocolateChip  
  
  
  
  
It was raining. It was raining quite hard. In fact, it was storming.  
  
Six year old Motomiya Daisuke hated storms. It scared him to death, really.  
  
He hated it even more, when his mother forgot to pick him up from school.  
  
And the school's campus had already closed. Along time ago.  
  
Daisuke was huddled underneath a large tree, wincing or letting out a small yelp whenever thunder rolled over his head or lightning flashed in front of his fearful brown eyes. He was drenched to the bone; sitting under the tree offered little protection since the droplets bunched together into fat puddles of rain and dropped onto his unprotected head or down the back of his thin shirt, trickling down his spine between his shoulder blades. One particularly fat droplet fell from a leaf and into his eye, making him whimper and rub his eye with a chubby balled up fist.  
  
"I won't cry," he chanted to himself. "Jun told me that crying is for babies. I'm not a baby. I won't cry. I won't cry.." Spidery lightning flashed close by, slamming into the ground a few feet away. As if God was trying to strike him down. He let out a wail and cowered closer to the trunk of the tree. Two fat tears mixed with the rain that was flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
He wrapped both of his arms around himself, as if trying to preserve what little heat was left in his body. Two icy hands gripped his shoulders, the cold seeping through his thin uniform shirt, and he had to remind himself that those were his hands.  
  
"You know.. sitting under a tree is the most dangerous place to be when it's storming.." a voice said, making Daisuke's head snap up. A little boy, that looked about his age, smiled shyly down at him. "The lightning could strike it and BOOM! The tree'll esplode."  
  
Daisuke looked up at the other boy, fear melting away into wonder. The raven haired boy was standing a few feet away from the tree, nothing protecting him but a poncho.  
  
"C'mon," the little boy said. "You're bein' a scaredy-cat, hiding under that tree an' all.."  
  
That did it.   
  
"I am NOT a scaredy cat!" Daisuke shouted, leaping to his feet and stomping to the other boy. And almost turned around to the safety of his tree. Standing out in the open definitely meant that he was going to be struck by lightning.  
  
But before he could even take a step back, the purple eyed boy grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the door, where the overhang provided more protection.  
  
"Dummy," the taller boy said, shaking the crystalline droplets from his hair. "Why were you under that and not this, anyway?"  
  
Daisuke trembled, not just because of the chill from the water, but also because of his piercing eyes. Someone who was six should NOT possess that kind of wisdom he saw in the other boy's eyes. "Well.. cuz I thought I could see my mommy better from under the tree.. but I think my mommy forgot about me.." He sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"Did you try calling her"  
  
"I dinna k-know where t-the phone was.. cuz I'm new here.." Daisuke muttered, his teeth starting to chatter.  
  
The raven haired boy opened his mouth to say something.. which was most likely a reprimand, when a woman's voice broke into their conversation.  
  
"Ken! Ken, are you ready to come home?"  
  
The aforementioned looked over his shoulder. "Sure.. but can I have a.. friend come with us? His mommy forgot him.."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes widened. Who one earth could possibly forget about their children?  
  
"Of course," she said, taking Ken's hand. After a moment of uncertainty, she took the other little boy's hand too. "What's you're name, little boy?"  
  
The little boy sneezed twice before he finally managed to introduce himself. "M'name's Motomiya Daisuke."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji frowned ever so slightly, noting Daisuke's drenched clothing. The poor child was most likely already sick! "Well, Daisuke-san, you're welcome to come to our home where you can call your mom.."  
  
Numbly, Daisuke nodded as the mother of his new friend lead him to their car, holding an umbrella over their drenched heads. His first friend since they moved to this new place..  
  
-end  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah, I know.. abrupt ending and stuff.. -.-; Anyway, I hope this fic wasn't TOO choppy. Finals and cold fingers make typing stories hard ^_^;  
  



End file.
